


Dance with me, Venhan.

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fade lessons, Orleasians, war room
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: Skyhold è in pieno fermento per la preparazione per il ballo al Palazzo d'Inverno. L'Inquisitore Lavellan è costretta a seguire delle lezioni di etichetta atte a non farla apparire come una "rozza orecchie a punte". Seguono conseguenti crisi di nervi e sfoghi un po' accalorati... Per fortuna c'è un certo elfo calvo a riportare la calma.(e io non sono capace a scrivere introduzioni)Altri personaggi presenti: Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, Vivienne e Sera (solo citata)





	

_**J**_ osephine si sporse sull’enorme mappa del Tavolo di Guerra, facendo attenzione a non spostare i segnapunti che vi erano stati posti.

«Vi siete mai chiesti che cosa si trova ai bordi della mappa, oltre i mari?» chiese, con voce curiosa.

«No» fu la risposta pronta e seccata di Cullen.

Leliana ridacchiò -cosa rara, di quei giorni- e si avvicinò alla sua amica.

«Penso che abbiamo già abbastanza di cui preoccuparci in _questo_ continente»

«Certo, ma...» Josephine sospirò «Ebbene, dovremmo riprendere la riunione, se siete d’accordo?»

I consiglieri tornarono alle loro solite postazioni, diligenti. Ellana si allontanò dalla finestra e li imitò senza una parola, limitandosi a dar loro un sorriso di consenso per farli procedere pure.

Proprio quando stavano per cominciare, l’enorme porta si spalancò con un fastidioso stridio di cardini arrugginiti e tutti i presenti si voltarono a vedere chi fosse venuto ad interromperli.

Sulla soglia un uomo dalle vesti sfarzose e dalla ridicola maschera orlesiana si ergeva con una posa di sicuro più adatta ad una ballerina che stesse aspettando di aprire le danze. Dietro di lui, un affannato agente dell’Inquisizione era appena giunto, una chiara espressione di scuse e mortificazione sul suo volto.

«Comandante!» esclamò la povera recluta «Inquisitore! Mie signore… Quest’uomo afferma di essere un paggio proveniente da Verchiel con un importante messaggio per voi!»

Solo allora l’uomo sopracitato si degnò a fare un passo avanti, noncurante della mancanza di invito o del disturbo che stava causando. Petto in fuori, falcata graziosa dopo l’altra, il valletto si fermò con un inchino davanti ad Ellana, porgendole un’elegante pergamena, ma non prima di aver lanciato un’occhiata incredula alle sue orecchie a punta e al vallaslin che occupava metà del suo volto.

« _Inquisitove_ » esordì con un accento così marcato da far arricciare il naso «Mi permetta di dirle quale grande onore è per me essere qui al suo cospetto...»

Ellana lo bloccò con un cenno della mano, non ricambiando la cortesia. «Certo, certo» sbottò, infastidita. _Dannati nobili orlesiani e i loro metodi ipocriti_. «Ora, se potete scusarci...» continuò, indicandogli l’uscita. L’uomo la guardò senza ribattere, offeso da una così misera accoglienza.

Prima che potesse risultare troppo irrispettosa, Josephine apparve al suo fianco, porgendo un abile sorriso di convenienza al loro ospite.

«Vedete, siete arrivato in un momento delicato, _monsieur_ …?» offrì l’Ambasciatrice.

«Gerod de Ordinaire» fu la risposta seccata dell’altro.

«Monsieur Gerod, ma certo» il sorriso di Jospehine si allargò, titubante; evidentemente quel nome non le suonava familiare. «Vi siamo grati per aver affrontato un così lungo viaggio per venire a visitarci, ma al momento stiamo affrontando delle questioni molto urgenti. Avremo modo di parlare meglio questa sera a cena, se vi aggrada. Nel frattempo, sono sicura che i nostri agenti vi troveranno degli alloggi accoglienti e voi potrete dilettarvi e riposarvi nella corte con gli altri nobili qui presenti»

A quelle parole, Gerod de Ordinaire si raddrizzò soddisfatto, anche se aveva ancora un’aria raffinatamente oltraggiata.

«Sarà sufficiente» rispose con alterigia e finalmente si decise a girare sui tacchi ed andarsene, senza ulteriori parole. L’agente, che era rimasto immobile a fissare la scena, chiuse la porta con un breve saluto e si affrettò a seguire e servire il loro nuovo ospite.

Josephine aspettò qualche istante prima di sospirare e rivolgersi ad Ellana.

«Inquisitore» disse «So quanto non vi piaccia dover trattare con la nobiltà, ma l’aiuto che potremmo ricavarne è essenziale; inimicarceli con un comportamento scortese di certo non ci porterà alcun beneficio» argomentò. Ellana la guardò, esasperata.

«Lo so, _Josephine_ , me lo hai già ripetuto molte volte in passato» acconsentì «Ma non puoi negare quanto sia stata inopportuna la sua interruzione» aggiunse.

«Sono d’accordo con l’Inquisitore» la appoggiò Cullen. Ellana gli rivolse un sorriso spontaneo: l’odio verso i nobili e le loro assurde pretese era un sentimento che aveva in comune con il Comandante.

«Che sia un monito per occasioni future, allora» ribatté Josephine «Ora… posso vedere la lettera, per favore?» Ellana gliela mollò molto volentieri.

«Mi chiedo perchè proprio da Verchiel… Non oso sperare...» mormorò la donna antivana.

«Che sia da parte del Granduca Gaspard?» le fece eco Leliana.

«Se così fosse, mi sarei aspettato uno _chevalier_ , e non un altro pomposo orlesiano» si intromise Cullen.

Josephine non rispose. Aprì con cura il sigillo del leone impresso sulla ceralacca e lesse velocemente il contenuto della lettera, senza fiatare. Quando sembrò essere arrivata alla conclusione, rilasciò un gridolino eccitato, che cercò invano di mascherare con un attacco di tosse.

«E’ un invito al prossimo ballo al Palazzo d’Inverno! Dal Granduca Gaspard in persona, nientepopodimeno!»  squittì.

«Non capite? Ce l’abbiamo fatta! La nobiltà ci ha accettati! In questo modo troveremo senz’altro una soluzione per poter avvisare l’Imperatrice del pericolo!»

«E’ più facile che il pericolo si celi proprio in un evento del genere» obiettò il Capo delle Spie. La missiva passò nelle sue mani e venne esaminata con enorme attenzione, come se, così facendo, potesse rivelare tutti i suoi più oscuri segreti.

«Organizzato su insistenza della Granduchessa Florianne, mh? Questo potrebbe tornarci utile...» mormorò. Cullen le si avvicinò con fare pratico e iniziò a leggere il contenuto con la stessa dedizione della sua collega.

«Introdurre le nostre truppe all’interno del palazzo sarà complicato. Non possiamo marciare apertamente senza rischiare delle conseguenze» affermò il Comandante.

«I miei agenti possono sorvegliare gli ingressi. Sono sicura che troveranno qualche entrata laterale da cui far passare i nostri soldati poco alla volta, inosservati...» concordò Leliana.

«Cosa!? Si tratta di un incontro di pace per terminare la guerra civile! Praticamente tutta l’alta società dell’Orlais sarà presente! In quanto ospiti del Granduca Gaspard, il presentarci armati rappresenterebbe una chiara mancanza di rispetto e una minaccia verso l’Imperatrice!» si oppose Josephine.

«Non rischierò di far passare l’Inquisizione come la causa che ha aggravato la Guerra dei Leoni!»

«Sarebbe meglio lasciar agire gli assassini indisturbati e consegnare noi stessi la vittoria a Corypheus?» abbaiò Cullen. E così la discussione ebbe inizio.

Dire che andò per le lunghe sarebbe stato un eufemismo, una riduzione pressoché esagerata. I consiglieri discussero ampiamente ed incessantemente sull’argomento e giunsero ad un compromesso solo all’imbrunire. Ellana era intervenuta di tanto in tanto, chiedendo delucidazioni ed informazioni sulle persone più influenti dell’Impero e su come avrebbe dovuto approcciarle, ma aveva lasciato perdere l’escogitazione di una strategia: non era mai stata un soldato e preferiva lasciare la questione in mani più capaci.

Alla fine tutti concordarono che non si sarebbe potuto agire apertamente, ma sarebbe stato sciocco arrivare ad un evento del genere disarmati; quindi i soldati dell’Inquisizione si sarebbero infiltrati senza dare nell’occhio e sarebbero stati pronti ad intervenire al minimo comando. Nel frattempo Ellana e i suoi compagni si sarebbero intrattenuti al ballo, partecipando al _Gioco_ e cercando di attirare l’attenzione dell’Imperatrice.

«Dobbiamo essere preparati. Il _Gioco_ può essere tanto divertente quanto spietato, soprattutto per i novizi» sorrise con malizia Leliana.

«C’è così tanto da preparare» concordò Josephine «E’ importante che appariamo come una forza unita ed invincibile. L’intera corte sarà lì a giudicarci e a ricordare ogni nostro piccolo errore. Tutto dovrà essere organizzato nel minimo dettaglio, dovremo essere perfetti. Ci sono le cavalcature da essere preparate, le armi cerimoniali da essere lucidate… E… oh, giusto! I sarti da chiamare...»

Lì per lì Ellana non potè che darle ragione e via libera, con l’unico scopo di terminare la riunione e non farsi esplodere la testa; non sapeva quanto avrebbe rimpianto quella decisione nei giorni a venire...

 

 

Skyhold era un continuo tumulto. Cacofonie di suoni, ordini consegnati ad alta voce, attendenti e assistenti che occupavano i corridoi e andavano a consegnare i loro rapporti avanti e indietro, a destra e manca… era impossibile evitare tutta quella confusione. Un simile traffico non si vedeva da quando erano giunti alla fortezza per la prima volta e avevano avviato i lavori per la ricostruzione; sembrava  quasi che fossero loro a dover tenere un ballo, e non l’Imperatrice Celene.

Ellana era stata costretta ad occupare le proprie giornate tra incontri con nobili e dignitari in visita (Monsieur de Ordinaire era stato evitato di proposito per tutta la sua permanenza, tranne che per qualche scherzo architettato di fretta e furia con Sera), per imparare a trattare con l’alta società e tra riunioni al Tavolo di Guerra o nell’ufficio di Josephine, per prendere decisioni frivole come: quale stoffa scegliere per la divisa da indossare, il sarto adatto da chiamare, se era opportuno far creare delle maschere per tutti con l’emblema dell’Inquisizione, eccetera eccetera…

Il lato peggiore di tutta la faccenda, però, erano le lezioni di etichetta e di ballo che era stata costretta a seguire: un altro sontuoso orlesiano, suggerito da Madame de Fer e convocato direttamente da Val Royeaux, era diventato il suo onnipresente precettore (o torturatore, a seconda dei punti di vista); inutile aggiungere quanto odiasse la situazione.

A volte Ellana si domandava cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato per meritare un destino così crudele dai Numi, ma sembrava che non potesse far niente per evitarlo. E così si era ritrovata a trascorrere gran parte del tempo in una stanza solitaria del cortile -non sia stato mai che qualcuno avesse scoperto che l’Inquisitore doveva prendere delle lezioni private-. Cyril de Montseur, il suo istruttore, era un uomo più basso di lei di quasi una spanna, il che, a primo impatto, l’aveva fatta divertire molto, vista la loro differenza di razza; inoltre, aveva delle gambe particolarmente minute rispetto al resto del corpo e, per di più, Ellana sospettava che indossasse un parrucchino bianco ricavato dai peli di chissà quale malcapitato animale al posto dei capelli. Le parti in cui doveva semplicemente starlo ad ascoltare sui diversi modi di rivolgersi a un nobile a seconda del suo rango o sull’araldica dei suddetti erano sopportabili, sebbene molte nozioni le sembravano delle assurdità: l’elfa aveva scoperto che, per esempio, i loro abiti a palazzo dovevano essere esclusivamente di fattura e stile orlesiani o che non ci si poteva rivolgere a un nobile di ceto superiore se questo non lo aveva fatto per primo (a tal proposito aveva chiesto a quale rango appartenesse un’organizzazione guidata da una “orecchie a punta”, ma era stata volutamente ignorata). I veri problemi, però, iniziavano con le lezioni di danza: l’elfa aveva notato con enorme disappunto che i balli degli umani erano _oppressi_ , regolati da un rigido schema di passi da seguire alla perfezione; molto differenti da quelli della _sua_ gente, che avevano come unico prerequisito quello di _voler_ danzare. Provava nostalgia per le serate passate in mezzo al nulla in compagnia del suo clan, ad ascoltare storie di epoche ed eroi perduti o a volteggiare in cerchio attorno al falò, facendosi cullare dalla dolce melodia dei flauti e dei liuti, spontanea, libera...

« _No_ , _no_ , _no_ , e ancora no!» la sgridò Cyril, interrompendo i suoi pensieri «Dopo il _branle_ è il piede sinistro a fare un passo avanti, non il destro!»

Ellana sbuffò apertamente, senza curarsi della faccia paonazza del suo maestro, e ruppe la posizione, aspettandosi un’altra strigliata.

«L’ _allemande_ è solo l’introduzione dell’intera _suite_!» continuò l’omiciattolo, mentre le girava attorno, mani sui fianchi e sguardo critico. «E non siamo ancora arrivati alla _courante_! Non oso immaginare cosa sareste capace di combinare con un ritmo più incalzante...»

Ellana aspettò che la sfuriata passasse, elencando tra sè e sè tutti i motivi per cui una pagliacciata del genere fosse necessaria; nessuno riuscì a convincerla del tutto. Quando sembrò essersi placato, Cyril afferrò il bastone con cui portava il tempo di danza e annunciò: «Riprendiamo. Dall’inizio. Un… deux… trois...»

Ellana riprese la posizione di apertura e aspettò che la musica iniziasse. Appena ciò accadde, posò il piede destro leggermente dietro al sinistro, sulla punta, ma non terminò neppure il gesto che venne bloccata di nuovo.

« _Arrêtez_! Fermatevi!» gridò l’istruttore; Ellana si morse la guancia per evitare di sbottargli contro. «Avete dimenticato la _révérence_! E’ la quarta volta che vi devo correggere, quanto altro ancora dovrò ripetermi? E’ _inaccettabile_ che mi sia stata affibbiata un’allieva così incapace da non saper nemmeno apprendere le basi… comprendo che provenite da gente a malapena civilizzata, ma mi sarei aspettato altro dall’Araldo di Andraste...»

 _Quand’è troppo, è troppo_ , pensò Ellana. Le sue dita formicolavano dalla voglia di lanciargli un fulmine addosso e arricciargli quei quattro peli che si ritrovava al posto dei capelli, ma, per fortuna dell’ometto, i suoi piani di vendetta furono interrotti da una terza voce.

«...o, invece, la colpa è da attribuire all’insegnante, ovvio» si intromise Vivienne, che fino ad allora era rimasta seduta in disparte ad osservare la lezione in silenzio.

Cyril de Montseur si voltò nella sua direzione, oltraggiato e sorpreso, dandole però modo di distrarsi dai suoi istinti omicidi.

«Pardon, Madame?»

Vivienne si alzò dal suo scranno e si avvicinò: mai prima di allora Ellana era stata così grata dell’aura di potenza e timore che la donna emanava e mai, soprattutto, si sarebbe aspettata di vederla schierarsi dalla sua parte.

«Non credevo foste diventato anche sordo, _monsieur_ » rispose con nonchalance l’incantatrice «Eppure, visto che pare questo il caso, sarò costretta a ripetervelo: il problema, sia beninteso, non è la lady Inquisitrice qui presente, ma voi, monsieur de Montseur»

Ellana non potè trattenersi dal guardare la scena: a quel punto il volto di Cyril era diventato più che paonazzo, di una sfumatura di rosso che probabilmente neanche Josephine sarebbe stata in grado di catalogare; le sue guance erano gonfie come se stesse trattenendo il respiro in bocca e le orecchie quasi fumavano per la pressione. Vivienne non battè ciglio a quella manifestazione di rabbia, anzi, con calma assoluta le disse: «Cara, tutto questo trambusto potrebbe causarti un fastidioso mal di testa; che ne dici di prendere qualche minuto di pausa, per schiarirti le idee?»

Ellana non se lo fece ripetere due volte, troppo stizzita persino per vedere l’Incantatrice umiliare quel pallone gonfiato, e marciò fuori dalla stanza come una furia: il suo unico pensiero era quello di allontanarsi da quell’incubo il più veloce possibile, senza badare alla direzione che avrebbe preso. Ignorò tutti i dignitari che si piazzavano sulla sua strada e ad un certo punto, forse la sua espressione infuriata servì a qualcosa, nessuno osò più avvicinarla.

Senza accorgersene, lasciò la dolce quiete del giardino e, percorrendo i camminamenti delle mura di cinta, arrivò infine al cortile esterno. Scese le scale che fiancheggiavano la taverna -l’insegna recante la scritta “ _Riposo dell’Araldo_ ” ondeggiava sotto l’effetto del vento con un fastidioso cigolio- e girò a sinistra, con l’intenzione di andare a colpire qualche fantoccio con Cassandra per sfogarsi. Appena ebbe svoltato l’angolo, però, qualcosa -o qualcuno?- colpì il suo stomaco e, con un gemito a malapena strozzato, dovette mantenersi al muro per non cadere.

« _Fenedhis lasa_!» imprecò ad alta voce «Guarda dove cammini la prossima vo...»

Si bloccò quando vide che la persona con cui si era scontrata era Solas, il quale, nel frattempo, si era chinato a raccogliere diversi volumi che dovevano essere caduti a terra per l’impatto, tentando poi di pulirli dal fango che li aveva insozzati.

«Inquisitore» la salutò lui, completamente insensibile al suo eccesso di ira «Non era mia intenzione venirti addosso. Ti ho forse fatto male?»

«No! No, no, io...» rispose precipitosamente. La sua compagnia era riuscita in un istante ad attenuare la sua collera, lasciando spazio a confusione e, in parte, imbarazzo. Osservò per un momento i pesanti tomi che portava di nuovo in mano: dovevano essere stati loro a colpirla. Avevano un aspetto molto vecchio, ma curato, e l’aria di valere parecchio, qualsiasi cosa vi fosse scritta all’interno.

«Non è stata colpa tua, ero io che non ho guardato dove mettevo i piedi… Perdonami, ho paura di aver rovinato i tuoi libri»

Lui sembrò esaminare le loro effettive condizioni, un angolo della bocca appena alzato in un preavviso di sorriso. «Niente di irreparabile, per fortuna» affermò.

«Cosa trattano? Non danno l’impressione di essere una lettura leggera» Ellana sapeva che Solas non avrebbe trovato offensiva la sua osservazione: bastava porgli delle domande e mostrarsi interessati e allora non si sarebbe fatto alcun problema a discorrere dei più svariati argomenti anche per ore. Come previsto, infatti, un’espressione soddisfatta si fece spazio sul suo volto e non tardò a rispondere.

«L’Ambasciatrice è stata così gentile da procurarmi dei trattati sulla fondazione della Chiesa e la Cercatrice mi ha consigliato uno scritto di Fratello Genitivi come supplemento. È un argomento molto interessante, se studiato da più punti di vista». Ellana si lasciò sfuggire un compiaciuto, seppur minimo, sorriso: dubitava che il suo compagno potesse trovare un argomento _non_ interessante. Solas si avvicinò con discrezione e, a bassa voce, le chiese:

«Ti vedo turbata, _venhan_. Come posso aiutarti?»

Ellana sbuffò nella speranza di cacciar fuori tutto il suo risentimento. Quella poca calma che era riuscita a racimolare fu spazzata via in un battibaleno e ora sarebbe stato più difficile ricostruirla.

«Ti va di parlarne?»

«Ecco, in realtà...»

 

 

«...e come se non bastasse ha osato offendere apertamente il mio -il _nostro_!- popolo! Con un’aria di superbia come se non fosse un piccolo, lurido lecca-sottane, come se...»

La rotonda non era forse il luogo più adatto per sfogarsi, vista la vicinanza alla Sala Grande e la possibilità che chiunque potesse origliare, ma a Ellana non poteva importare meno. Dal momento in cui erano arrivati e Solas le aveva fatto cenno di iniziare, l’elfa non aveva smesso un secondo di sputar fuori tutto il veleno accumulato in quei giorni e di marciare avanti e indietro nel mentre. In un altro momento avrebbe notato che la prima parte dell’affresco con cui Solas aveva deciso di decorare il suo studio personale era stata portata a termine, ma, invece, tutto ciò di cui riuscì ad accorgersi fu la pazienza con cui il compagno la ascoltava e, con non poca irritazione, la sua mancanza di partecipazione alla conversazione. Certo, di sicuro il suo farla parlare senza tregua era un tentativo di farla calmare, ma ad Ellana non sarebbe dispiaciuto se anche lui avesse iniziato ad offendere Cyril o quantomeno darle un minimo di ragione.

«Sono una dalish, Solas!» sbottò a un certo punto, fermandosi di fronte a lui «E la Prima del mio clan, per di più! Sono stata cresciuta con il compito di preservare, tramandare e onorare la nostra cultura e le nostre origini, la mia intera esistenza è basata su questo scopo!  Lo vedi il mio vallaslin?» A quell’ultima domanda l’elfa si sporse verso il suo confidente e indicò platealmente il suo volto. Solas studiò gli intricati simboli incisi sulla sua pelle, con una strana espressione torva e le labbra strette in una dura linea sottile che Ellana decise di ignorare.  
«Rappresenta Elgar’nan, il Primo tra gli Dèi, Colui che ha trascinato il Sole negli Abissi. Così come la sua ira si abbatteva su tutti coloro che attaccavano il nostro popolo, così anche io ho giurato di proteggere ad ogni costo il mio clan e le sue tradizioni. Ma come posso farlo se sono stata relegata a rappresentare una divinità in cui neanche credo? Come posso rispettare i nostri antenati, se mi metto al servizio delle stesse persone che ci hanno trattato, e continuano a trattarci, come bestie? Le Valli dovrebbero essere nostre di diritto, _Halamshiral_ _è_ _nostra di diritto_. E invece è abitata da ignoranti sbruffoni che non fanno altro che insozzare la nostra memoria e trattarci come se non contassimo nulla!»  
Solas scelse proprio quel momento per intromettersi nel discorso: «I dalish si sforzano di ricordare Halamshiral, ma Halamshiral fu solo un mero tentativo di ricreare una terra dimenticata, _da’len_ »

 _Da’len_. Bambina. Dunque Solas credeva che le sue lamentele fossero infantili. Come da aspettarsi, quella conclusione non le fece affatto piacere.

«Halamshiral è stata solo la brutta copia di Elvhenan, lo so, ricordo ciò che mi hai detto, _hahren_ » lo scimmiottò allora, facendo bene attenzione a calcare l’appellativo con tono sprezzante. Solas non rispose, ma alzò un sopracciglio e mostrò un cipiglio severo come monito. Ellana sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto, sguardo fisso sul pavimento.

«Perdonami… Sono stata ingiusta nei tuoi confronti anche se non ne hai colpa» sussurrò.

Per qualche secondo non udì alcun rumore, poi all’improvviso vide i piedi di Solas entrare nel suo campo visivo e una mano appoggiarsi con calore sulla sua spalla. Alzò con esitazione lo sguardo: Solas le stava rivolgendo un mezzo sorriso, comprensivo. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di guardarsi intorno e assicurarsi che nessuno fosse nelle vicinanze: non erano soliti mostrare il loro _affetto_ in pubblico.

«Non hai di che chiedere scusa, _venhan_ , ma fa’ attenzione. Rabbia e frustrazione incontrollate non possono che danneggiare il tuo spirito. Sottometti ogni emozione negativa alla tua volontà e usala con freddezza contro i tuoi problemi, qualunque essi siano»

Ellana scosse il capo, esausta. «La fai più facile di quanto sia in realtà»

Il suo sorriso si allargò. «Questo perchè è più facile di quanto tu creda» ribattè.

Ellana non riuscì a trattenere una risatina e l’espressione di Solas si addolcì. Si fece più vicino e portò una mano ad accarezzarle una guancia, mentre quella che aveva posato sulla sua spalla scese fino ad intrecciare insieme le loro dita.  
«Non sei più con il tuo clan, eppure fai parte di qualcosa di più grande e importante adesso, _venhan_. Le decisioni che prendi possono scuotere l’intero Thedas e tu puoi sfruttare questo fatto a tuo vantaggio, così da favorire anche la tua gente. Non otterrai niente dalla corte orlesiana se ti poni in modo così scontroso. Conosci il nemico, in modo da poter usare le sue debolezze al momento opportuno» spiegò.  
Ellana strinse la sua mano, prima di rispondergli, con un tono tra lo scherzoso e il serio: «E’ un comportamento un po’ vile, non credi? Degno di un ingannatore come Fen’Harel, il Temibile Lupo»  
A quelle parole Solas ghignò, eppure era una risata compressa tra petto e gola, trattenuta, quasi triste, ma la donna non ebbe tempo di rifletterci su che l’altro subito replicò: «I nobili amano giocare tra mezze verità, sabotaggi e macchinazioni. Nei miei viaggi nell’Oblio mi è spesso capitato di vagare nei palazzi dei signori del tempo e l’atmosfera di potere e intrigo era sempre la stessa, di palazzo in palazzo, di epoca in epoca; dubito che il seguito dell’Imperatrice Celene sia tanto differente. Persino in tempi più remoti, ad Arlathan, i nostri antenati si comportavano alla stessa maniera»

«Ah, davvero?» chiese lei, questa volta con curiosità «Descrivimi la scena, ti prego»

«Immagina enormi sale da ballo fluttuanti tra le nuvole e dalle pareti di cristallo. Immagina di trovarti all’interno, dove il pavimento rifletteva la luce delle stelle e la nostra gente si divertiva recitando canti e poesie»  
La sua voce si era fatta sognante, quasi ipnotica, al punto che Ellana in un primo momento non aveva fatto caso alle dita di Solas, che avevano iniziato a tracciare i contorni delle sue spalle, delle clavicole, della schiena, mentre proseguiva con il suo racconto.  
«Se fossi vissuta in quei tempi, avresti indossato delle vesti d’oro e argento, leggere come la brezza di una fresca sera d’estate, carezzevoli come la più fine delle sete. Ti saresti fatta cullare dalla dolce musica di arpe e flauti e avresti danzato per notti intere, senza conoscere la stanchezza»  
I due avevano iniziato a muoversi in sincrono, proprio come se ci fosse stata una melodia ad accompagnarli. Solas la conduceva con assoluta sicurezza e facilità, che mal si accostavano al suo aspetto da semplice apostata vagabondo e che si addicevano piuttosto ad uno degli antichi elfi che aveva incontrato nei suoi sogni. Non era necessario che lei conoscesse i passi: muoversi con lui era naturale come respirare.

«Saresti stata l’invidia di tutti i presenti, tutti avrebbero voluto avere l’onore di godere della tua compagnia» sussurrò, mentre la guidava in un’elegante giravolta «...ma non avrei permesso a nessuno di accostarsi a te, perchè ti avrei già reclamata solo per me»  
Le fece concludere il passo di danza, dopodichè la avvicinò di nuovo, stringendola con delicatezza a sè.

«Adulatore» sospirò lei e, proprio come la prima volta, con la stessa sensazione che premeva insistente come farfalle nello stomaco, si sporse per baciarlo. La differenza fu che Solas imitò da subito il suo gesto fino ad incontrarsi, piano, dolcemente. Era diverso da tutti gli altri baci che si erano scambiati, quelli carichi di passione ed esasperazione, che le toglievano il respiro, ma non per questo era meno perfetto. Le loro labbra si toccavano appena, quasi in maniera casta, e si muovevano con deliberata lentezza, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, come se non si trovassero nella rotonda di una fortezza piena di gente, che poteva piombare lì da un momento all’altro. Sarebbero potuti rimanere a baciarsi in eterno, proprio come i loro antenati, ma, l’improvviso gracchiare di un corvo ai piani superiori, le ricordò che non poteva, che c’era un mondo al di fuori della loro piccola sfera ad aspettarli. Doveva tornare ai suoi doveri e tra questi c’era anche il partecipare alle lezioni al meglio delle sue capacità, per quanto sciocche le apparissero.  
Si staccò malvolentieri e con un sospiro sereno appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del compagno, per un attimo ancora. Anche lui sembrò uscire da uno stato di trance e strabuzzò gli occhi confuso, passando amorevolmente una mano tra i suoi capelli. Quando sentì che si erano entrambi ripresi, decise di allontanarsi, ma non prima di un altro, piccolo e veloce, bacio a fior di labbra.  
«Credo che dovremmo rimandare le effusioni a un momento più appropriato, _venhan_ » gli disse «Grazie per avermi consolata, ma purtroppo devo tornare da Monsieur Cyril. In compenso, cercherò di tenere a mente i tuoi consigli»

«Ne sarei molto felice. _Dareth shiral_ , Inquisitore» rispose lui con un inchino, voltandosi subito dopo verso la scrivania, dove i trattati sulla Chiesa lo stavano aspettando. _Bene, è tornato al suo ruolo_ , pensò lei con un sorriso, mentre se ne stava andando.

Stava per aprire la porta che dava sulla Sala Grande, quando si bloccò all’improvviso e si girò con una domanda.  
  
«Solas?» chiamò, e lui si voltò a guardarla, ancora una volta.  
  
«Potresti mostrarmi quelle memorie, quelle di cui mi stavi parlando? Stanotte, magari?»  
  
Solas sorrise soddisfatto.   
  
«Come desideri, _venhan_ »

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Se ce l'avete fatta ad arrivare fino in fondo, mi complimento con voi.  
> Ho iniziato questa storia molto tempo fa e ho deciso di completarla solo di recente (e infatti credo che la differenza si vede, visto che ritengo la prima parte di gran lunga migliore dell'ultima). In ogni caso, mi farebbe piacere leggere cosa ne pensate. Ogni critica, positivia o negativa che sia, può solo aiutarmi! Grazie di tutto!
> 
> -Crazymoonlight


End file.
